La nueva enamoradora
by Nekderp
Summary: Lyra se muda a PonyVille, de ahí trabaja gracias a bonbon, en su tienda de dulces, lo que no sabe es que a algunas yeguas se enamoran de ella sin ella saberlo, incluyendo bonbon lo que le lleva a protegerla de las demás para que no se queden con ella...
1. La nueva compañía

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fic, pero este tiene una historia diferente, pero no se como me vaya a quedar, asi que lean y me dejen review y si les gusto, es su decicion de colocar Follow o favorito xd**

* * *

 **La nueva compañia**

* * *

\- *Caminando* Aff...que cansada estoy...Camino y camino y no llego a PonyVille...-

\- Casi va a empezar a llover y yo caminando como una boba -

-..- Ve un letrero que dice "Bienvenidos a PonyVille"

\- AL FIN!...-

Empiezo a galopar hacia las adentro de PonyVille...

\- Dese aquí se ve el pueblito. Es chiquito, pero no importa, servirá para hospedarme -

-..- Sigue caminando hasta llegar hasta llegar completamente al pueblo

\- Que bonito es, pero se están metiendo por lo nublado que esta -

-..- Empieza a llover

\- Bien, PERFECTO...solo a mi me pasan estas cosas *Camina* Demonios, tengo que encontrar un lugar donde quedarme rápido en vez de hablar sola - Dije y volteé a ver a los alrededores para ver si había un lugar donde esconderme de la lluvia...No encontré escondite, pero al menos encontré un letrero que decía "Se alquila habitación " rápidamente corrí hacia la casa y toca con mis cascos

-..-Me abren la puerta

\- Hola. Vengo por el anuncio del letre...- No me dejo terminar lo que esta diciendo cuando me interrumpió

\- ¿ESTAS LOCA?!...¿QUE HACES AFUERA?...ENTRA - Me dijo y ne arrastro a su casa...Una pony con dos colores en su crin,una parte rosada y otra como un azul oscuro y su pelaje era como un amarillo pálido. Luego me lanzo una toalla en la cara - Secate. Luego te resfriás

\- O-okey- Le dije y me empece a secar

\- Por cierto: escuche que viniste por la habitación disponible...- Me dijo

\- Si *Termino de secarme* Gracias por la toalla -

\- De nada

\- Bueno, yo quiero la habitación para quedarme aquí en PonyVille, escuche que es un buen lugar para hospedarse y vivir feliz...Mas que todo que vengo a buscar también trabajo para pagar las cosas...Así que...¿podría darme la habitación mientras consigo trabajo? - Le dije casi suplicándole

\- Oh...no te preocupes...claro que te la dio, ademas, tengo una tienda de dulces, yo podría darte trabajo...claro, si quieres - Me dije la yegua

\- wow, gracias, muchas gracias...por cierto...¿me dices tu nombre?...el mío en Lyra -

\- Bonbon, el mio es bonbon - Me dijo sonriendo

\- Mucho gusto BonBon...Un placer conocerte - Le dije

\- Bueno, ven sigue. Te mostrare el cuarto donde te quedaras - Me dijo dando la vuelta y empece a seguirla

\- Que bonita casa tienes, BonBon - Le dije mientras veía los alrededores de la casa

\- Jejeje, gracias. No todos dicen eso -

\- ¿Por que? - Le pregunte

\- Por que nadie visita mi casa - Me dije - Bueno, aquí es...- Dijo mientras abría el cuarto y entraba junto con migo

\- Es perfecto...Me gusta - Dije mientras dejaba unas cosas mías en el suelo del cuarto

\- Me alegro que te allá gustado. Bueno, es tarde y mañana sera un nuevo día, así que mejor descansa. Mañana te despertare para el desayuno - Me dijo

\- No, creo que haces suficiente con darme el cuarto -

\- No te preocupes, tu seras como mi compañera de casa...Bueno, mañana te levante. Descansa - Me dijo y se fue un poco sonrojada

\- *Se tira en la cama* Bueno, ya tengo habitación y trabajo, y sigue lloviendo...Que suerte, el día empezó mal, pero termino excelente - dije mientras mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir

 **Habitación de BonBon (Tercera persona)**

\- Que inesperada visita - Dijo mientras estaba tirada en la cama - Que suerte la mía, me toco una yegua hermosa. Su pelaje es como caramelo...espera..¿que estoy pensando?...Apenas vino hace 10 minutos y estoy pensando cosas de ella...Bueno, mejor me acuesto, es un poco tarde - Dijo la yegua mientras cerraba los ojos al igual que Lyra

 _En la mañana_ **(Lyra)**

Sentí algo incomodo mientras dormía...Abrí los ojos y era BonBon que me estaba observando

\- Ehhh...¿que haces bonbon? - Le pregunto nerviosa

\- ¿Que?...no,nada...Te iba a levantar, per te veías muy tierna al dormir - Me dijo un poco sonrojada - Bueno, ven. El desayuno esta listo

\- *Bostezo* Esta bien, solo dejame cepillarme. ¿Donde esta el baño? - Le dije

\- Claro, sígueme - Me dijo y dio media vuelta y la empece a seguir - Aquí es...- Me dejo mientras me mostraba el baño

\- Oh, es un poco pequeño, pero no importa -

\- Si, eso pasa cuando llevas un tiempo sola - Me dijo ella tocándose la nuca con el casco

\- Jejeje, bueno, dejame cepillarme y voy a desayunar - Le dije y ella atino moviendo la cabeza diciendo un "Si" y se va, y lo siguiente que hago yo es cepillarme...Ya al terminar de cepillarme fui a la sala y BonBon se encontraba comiendo...Me senté y agarre el pan que estaba en el plato

\- Gracias por la comida y el baño - Le dije

\- No te preocupes - Me dijo ella - Es temprano, así que da tiempo en mostrarte como funciona el trabajo

\- Okey - Dije mientras me comía el ultimo trozo de pan

\- Wow, si que tienes una boca grande - Me dijo ella mirandome - Muy...grande

\- Gracias. Bueno, enseñame lo que tengo que hacer en la tienda de dulces -

\- ¿Como supiste que trabaj...?Viste mi cutie mark, ¿verdad? - Me dijo

\- jjajaja, si, si la vi - Le dije sonriendo

\- Bueno, ven, te enseñare la tienda... - Me dijo al pararse de la mesa

 **Tienda de BonBon**

\- Mira - Me dijo al abrir la puerta

\- Vaya, esto si es una tienda...Tienes todos los dulces que han existido - Le dije viendo a los alrededores de la tienda

\- Gracias, Lyra - Me dijo sonrojada

\- Bueno, ¿de que me encargo yo? -

\- Solo estarás al tanto como yo - Me dijo ella

\- Oh, perfecto. ¿Podemos abrir?..no aguanto la emoción! -

\- Claro. Abre -

-..- Abro la puerta y cambio el letrero de "Cerrado" a "Abierto"

Cuando abrí la tienda, un pony rosa entro como loca y se puso al frente de BonBon

\- BUENOS DIAS BONBON - Le dice la pony rosa a bonbon

\- Bien, pinkie, ¿que se te ofrece esta vez ? -

\- La verdad necesito un poco de azúcar - Dijo la pony la cual se llamaba pinkie,

\- Hola, yo soy...- Dije al acercarme a la caja, pero la pony loca me interrumpió

-ERES NUEVA?...HOLA, SOY PINKIE...Y YA ERES MI AMIGA, Y PARA CELEBRAR TU BIENVENIDA TE ARE UNA FIESTA -

\- pero...-

\- UNA FIESTA! - Dijo y se va

\- Se fue y dejo la azúcar - dijo BonBon

\- ¿Que le pasa?... - Le pregunte

\- No te preocupes, ella siempre es así - Me dijo y de inmediato entra otra pony

\- Hola Bonbon. Vengo por los mismos dulces - Dijo una pony con una crins medio lado con dos colores, Azul celeste y azul claro, con lentes rojos grandes

\- Claro. Aquí tienes vinyl - Dijo Bonbon al darle una bolsita

\- Gracias *Voltea* Umm?...¿quien es ella? - dijo mientras me miraba de cascos a cabeza quitándose los lentes

\- Ella es nueva aquí, y trabaja aquí también - Dijo Bonbon

\- Oh, mucho gusto. Soy Vinyl, ¿y tu eres? -

\- Lyra, soy Lyra, y por cierto, tienes unos bonitos ojos - Le dije y se sonrojo un poco

\- Gracias, los tuyos tampoco están mal - dijo mirándome sonrojada

\- *Tose* Vinyl - Dice bonbon mirándola un poco raro

\- ¿Si?-

\- ¿Que no tenias que ensayar? -

\- DEMONIOS, SIII...*Sale de la tienda* NOS VEMOS -

\- ¿Como que ensayo? - Le pregunte a Bonbon al ver como salia Vinyl

\- Es que ella es DJ y tiene una presentación hoy - Dijo

\- Ohh, ok. Bueno, a trabaja, no mas distracciones - Dije

\- Bien. Y se me olvido decirte que cerramos a las 3 y 30 de la tarde - Dijo mientras señalaba su muñeca como señal de la hora

\- Okey, esta bien...-

Paso un buen rato. Clientes llegaban y les atendíamos, y de vez en cuando, Bonbon me miraba y volteaba la mirada cuando yo la veía que me estaba mirando...El tiempo paso rápido desde que abrió la tienda... me imagino que ya eran las 1:20 Pm...Tenia un poco de hambre, y me estomago rugió un poquito

\- ¿Que fue eso? - Dice Bonbon al escuchar a mi estomago rugir

\- Es mi estomago - Dije mientras ponía mi casco en mi nuca

\- Bueno, tu estomago hablo el mismo idioma que el mío - Dijo riendo un poco - Tomemos un descanso. Lo bueno es que aquí traje el almuerzo

-..- bonbon saca una canasta

\- Que bien!- Dije alegre - Comamos!

\- Por cierto, después del trabajo, te doy un paseo por PonyVille, ¿que dices? -

\- Claro, me encantaría - Dije y empece a almorzar...y me hace pensar en la suerte que tuve en encontrar a una nueva amiga que me ayude, cuando llegue estaba mojada por la lluvia, y cansada por el viaje, pero ahora me siento mejor gracias a Bonbon

Terminamos todo y salimos de la tienda

\- Ven, sigueme, te dare un bes...DIGO UN PASEO - Dijo Bonbon nerviosa

\- oohhh...okey? -

Empezamos a caminar y me mostraba las cosas que íbamos viendo

 _Luego de un rato.._

\- Y esta es la casa de vinyl que vive con su amiga Octavia - Me dijo señalando la casa

\- Oh -

\- Y mejor nos vamos rápido antes que...- Bonbon no termino la palabra cuando abrío Vinyl

\- HOLA DE NUEVO - Dijo al abrir la puerta la yegua con los lentes rojos

\- Hola Vinyl - Le dije

\- Ven, pasa, quiero presentarte a alguien - Dijo Vinyl haciendome seña para que pasara

\- Ok -

\- Creo...*suspira* bien... esperame Lyra - Dijo Bonbon

Entramos y en la sala había una pony en el sofa descansando

\- Octavia. Ella es la nueva que te dije - Dijo Vinyl a aquella pony cuyo nombre era Octavia

\- Oh, perfecto* Se levanta* Bienvenida a PonyVille, soy Octavia -

\- Hola, y yo soy Lyra, un gusto -

\- Si si- Dijo Bonbon - Ahora vamonos Lyra, hay otras cosas que mostrarte

\- Pero...-

\- Que hay otras cosas - Dijo y me empezó a arrastrar

 _Afuera de la casa de vinyl_ _y octavia_

\- Bueno, ven, sígueme, faltan mas cosas que mostrarte - ME dijo y la empece a seguir...

Luego de que me pasee un rato por el pueblo, nos devolvimos a la casa y vemos que esta todo oscuro

\- ¿Por que esta todo escuro? - Pregunte

\- No se, dejame...- No termino la oracion cuando volvio la iluminacion...y vimos que habían mucho ponys en la casa de bonbon

\- ¿Que...de..mo..ni..os...pasa qui? - Pregunto bonbon

\- ES LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA PARA NUESTRA NUEVA AMIGA - Todo dijeron un"SI"

\- ¿Para mi? - Dije yo

\- SI PARA TI..- Dijo la loca pony rosa - TODOS DEN UN FUERTE SALUDO AAAA *Bajo la voz* ¿Como te llamas? - Me pregunto

\- Me llamo Lyra - Le dije en voz baja igual

\- DEMOS UN FUERTE SALUDO AAAAA *Bajo la voz otra vez* ¿Se pronuncia con acento prosódico o ortográfico? -

\- Mi nombre no tiene acento prosódico ni ortográfico -

\- perfecto gracias...AHORA TODOS, UN GRAN SALUDO AAA *Baja la voz otra vez* ¿Con "i" griega o normal?

\- Griega, ahora solo presentame -

\- Perfecto, gracias...DENLEN UNA GRAN BIENVENIDA AAAAA *Bajo la voz de nuevo* Tuuu...

\- BASTA -

\- Okey, pero no te enojes...- Dijo en voz baja y los ponys solo se quedaban mirando - TODOS UN GRAN SALUDO A LYRA! - Dijo a gritos y todo el mundo grito "Bienvenida" y comenzaron a bailar - ESta es tu fiesta Lyra, DRISFRUTALA! -Grito otra vez la pony rosa

\- Dejame adivinar...¿siempre es así´? - Le pregunto a bonbon

\- Sip, siempre es así - Dijo Bonbon

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado, y si no, pues anden a cagar...naa mentira...Nos vemos luego xd**


	2. Conociendo a mas yeguas

**bienvenidos a otros capitulo. Me tarde por asuntos mio y de mis padres...Pero al menos colocare este capitulo xdd...  
**

* * *

 **Conociendo a mas Yeguas**

* * *

Luego de que la pony rosada loca me presentara, todo comenzaron a festejar por mi bienvenida...Muchos ponys fueron, se veía que estaba todo PonyVille en la casa de bonbon...La pregunta es: ¿como supo que bonbon me hospeda?...debe tener muchos contactos, o realmente es loca...Bueno, esteba con bonbon al lado mio viendo como festejaban y bailaban, me sentía importante.

\- ¿TE ESTA GUSTANDO LA FIESTA? - Dijo la pony rosa

\- S-si- Gracias -

\- no hay de que. Me llamo Pinkie Pie, y ellas las del fondo son mis mejores amigas. Ven, te las quiero presentar - Me dijo ella con alegría - ¿Me la prestas un momentito? - Le dijo a bonbon

\- Cl-claro - Dijo bonbon

\- BIEN. VEN VAMOS - Dijo Pinkie mientras me arrastraba hacia ellas. estaban en un rincón de la casa

\- CHICAS - Dijo a gritos y hace que derrame la bebida la pony amarilla que estaba ahí

\- *Jadeo* Pinkie *Jadeo*...me...asustas - Dijo la pony de pelo rosado

\- ¿Por que tanto entusiasmo, querida? - Dice la pony de crin morada y con su voz muy refinada

\- Nada - Dice la rosa riéndose - Solo les quiero presentar la nueva...SE LLAMA LYRAA

\- DEJA DE GRITAR - Dijo la pony de crin de arco iris - Como sea. Mucho gusto Lyra, soy Rainbow Dash. Soy una de las mejores voladoras de toda equestria - Dijo señalándose y tipo presumiendo

\- Yo soy rarity. Mucho gusto querida - Dice la otra de crin morada

\- Yo soy Applejack y la alicornio que esta al lado mio, es twilight, o como todos la conocen, "La princesa de la amistad", y ella *Señala a la pony amarilla* es flutthershy, que por cierto, es muy buena con los animales - Dice la del sombrero

\- Hola, Lyra, mucho gusto. Soy twlight - Dice la princesa twilight

\- Y yo flutthershy, encantada de conocerte, espero que sea de tu agrado PonyVille -

\- Encantada de conocerlas a todas, en verdad. E oído muchas cosas de ustedes, pero no mucho - Le dije con un gesto de alegría

\- ¿Y que te trae a PonyVille? - Me dijo rarity

\- Solo para buscar una nueva vida, y también por unos problemas que tuve en varios pueblos, pero que mas da - Les dije avergonzada

\- No te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene problemas en sus vidas - Dice la pony del sombrero, se veía muy honesta

\- Bueno, tienes razón. Un gusto en conocerlas a todas, pero me voy a ver como esta bonbon. Chao - Dije saludándola y todas se despidieron también

 **Tercera persona**

\- Me gusta la chica nueva - Dice rainbow dash a sus amigas

\- Si, me agrada, y tiene estilo en su pelaje, es muy bonito - Dice rarity

\- Bueno, DISFRUTEMOS LA FIESTA - Dice la del sombrero a todas

\- ¡SI!- Todas dijeron en unisono

 **Lyra**

Voy hacia bonbo, y a donde pasaba me saludaban

\- Ya regrese, Bonbon - Dije mientras llegaba

\- Que bien! - Dijo alegre - No te tocaron, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Que? -

\- N-nada, nada- Dijo sonrojada - Ven, quiero que conozcas a otras amigas mías - Dijo mientras se dirigia a la mesa de ponche, donde estaba un pony de crin morado oscuro y pelaje morado

\- Hola, Berrypunch, ella es Lyra, bueno, ya sabes su nombre por la presentación de Pinkie - dijo señalando a pinkie

\- Hola...- Dice alegre - Soy berrypunch, mucho gusto - Dice mientras se me acercaba - Para ti llama moradita - Me dijo en voz baja y guiñándome el ojo

\- *Tose**Tose* Disculpame berry, pero tengo que darle un recorrido a Lyra...si me permites - Dice mientras me arrastraba de lugar

-..- Berry me guiña el ojo aun estando lejos

 **Berrypunch**

\- Que yegua tan bonita, hermosos ojos, bonito cabello, su cuerpo me ignotisa...- Agarro un ponche - Solo espero que no fuera tan obvia con los guiños

 **Lyra**

\- Bueno - Deja de empujarme - Te presento a Minuttet - Dijo mostrándome una pony con una crin dos colores

\- Ohh...la Lyra de que tanto me habla Vinyl...Mucho gusto - dijo saludándome con su casco

\- ¿Como que Vinyl? - Dijo Bonbon

\- Wow, se ve que le agrade mucho a esa Dj - Le dije alegre

\- je-je-je, si mucho le agradaste - Dijo Bonbon

\- Tienes bonito aspecto Lyra - Dijo la Minuttet un poco sonrojada

\- Gracias, tu igual - Le dije y se sonrojo un poco mas

\- *Tose* Bueno Minuttet, disfruta la fiesta. Si me disculpas, voy a seguir dándole de paseo a Lyra

\- Oh, claro, claro. Nos vemos luego Lyra - Me dijo colocando sus cascos en su boca y retirándose

 **Minuttet**

\- Esta yegua...sin duda...es... hermosa

 **Tercera persona**

Bonbon camina junto con Lyra e inesperadamente se aparece Vinyl

\- HOLAAA - Dice Vinyl feliz

\- Holaaa Vinyl, ¿como estas? - Dice Lyra con gesto de alegría

\- Hola Vinyl, ¿que haces por aquí? - Dijo bonbon

\- Pinkie me invito a la fiesta, y ando buscando a octavia, se perdió, pero mi búsqueda no es del todo fallida

\- jejeje, si "fallida" - Dice bonbon

\- ¡QUE BIEN!...Me alegro que hallas venido - Dijo lyra e vinyl se sonrojo un poco

\- Si. *Tose* bueno, seguiré buscando a octavia, si me disculpan - Dijo retirándose un poco sonrojada

\- Jejeje, me cae bien esa vinyl - Dijo Lyra riendo

\- Si.. - Dijo Bonbon un poco disgustada - (Espero que no haga mas nada)

\- bueno Bonbon, ven disfrutemos la fiesta - Dijo la inocente Lyra

 **Lyra**

Todos los pony reunidos en la fiesta disfrutaron bastante. Se fuero temprano por las cosas que tenían que hacer en la mañana, y la pony rosa limpio como un rayo que ni nos dimos cuenta. Ya casi era media noche y estábamos apunto de acostarnos

\- Oye Bonbon - Le dije al verla muy distraida

\- ¿S-SI?-

\- ¿Que tienes? -

\- Yo, ¿que qué tengo? pufff...nada, nada, no tengo n-nada - Dijo a punto de nervios

\- Aveces te sentía en fiesta atacada, ¿por que? -

\- ¿"Atacada"? ja, sera que esta un poco mal Lyra - Me dijo un poco nerviosa

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices te creo - Le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa - Buenas noches, me voy a dormir, ¿mañana que día es?

\- Es sa-sábado - Dijo Bonbon

\- Gracias bonbon, si no fuera por ti, no estuviera aquí, no se como pagarte - LE dije avergonzada de todo lo que me a ayudado

\- *Voz baja* En a mi cuarto -

\- ¿Que? -

\- Nada, nada. BUENAS NOCHES LYRA - se va rápido

\- ¿Que le habrá picado? - Camino hacia la habitación, y tranco

 _Habitación de Lyra_

Me lanzo a la cama y me relajo...

\- Este día si que estuvo emocionante. Conocí nuevas amigas, incluyendo a esa pony loca y sus locas amigas...*Suspira* Espero que mañana se un día fantástico como hoy...Aunque no si bonbon abra la tienda los sábados, pero bueno

 _Habitación de Bonbon_  
 **Bonbon**

\- Demonios, casi se da cuenta, lo único que tengo que hacer es mantenerme callada - Me acuesto en la cama - Hay obstáculos por lo que veo, pero no la voy a perder de vista - Me paro de la cama - NECESITO UN PLAN...Mañana es sábado, no abro sino hasta las 4...Quizás la pueda invitar a un picnic, y así estaremos solas...las...dos...Demonios...No se que pensar, si lo de picnic o lo mala amiga que soy por pensar cosas con ella...- Me acuesto - Y mejor me duermo, estoy hablando sola y creo que me estoy poniendo loca

me acuesto aun pensando en ello, pero decidí que hacer mañana

 _Habitación de Lyra  
_ **Lyra**

Escucho los sonidos de las aves cantando, y me molesto la luz del sol que se metía por la ventana...Cuanto inesperadamente, siento como si alguien estuviera acariciando mi melena, me volteo y era bonbon

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - LE dije y se quedo paralizada - ¿Hola?...Lyra llamando a bonbon, reporten -Bajo de la cama - ¿Hola?

Seguía inmóvil - Bonbon, si estas jugando a la "Paralizada" me hubieras dicho -

-..- no responde

\- Bonbon, venga, me estas asustando- Le dije tocándole la cara con mi casco derecho...al instante se puse roja

\- Ups *Quita el casco de su cara* - Quito mi casco de su cara...y al parecer que reacciono

\- ¿Hola? ¿estas ahí bonbon? -

\- Ehh...eehh...s-si, solo que me perdí en mi mundo -

\- Pues, ese mundo al que te fuiste, debe ser interesante -

\- Jejeje, si. Ven, hice el desayuno - Me dijo al dar la media vuelta

\- BIEN - Dije y la comencé a seguir...Ya en la sala, me senté y vi que estaban tostadas en la mesa

\- Gracias por la comida - Le dije

\- No t-te preocupes - Me dijo

\- Por cierto Bonbon, ¿vas a abrir hoy? -

\- Justamente iba hablar sobre ello...La verdad es que los sábados abro a las 4, así que tenemos toda la mañana libre... - ME dijo tragando un pedazo de pan

\- QUE BIEN -

\- Y bueno...como no tenemos nada que hacer...tu...ehhh...-

\- ¿Que Bonbon? venga escupelo -

\- Si quieres... ir.. de picnic - Me dije ella

\- Wow, sera fantástico, con gusto iría contigo Bonbon - Le dije parándome la silla - ¿A que hora iremos?

\- Cuando terminemos. Bueno, cuando yo termine, por que tu siempre terminas rápido por tu enorme...bo-ca -

\- jejeje, bueno, venga, termina rápido quiero ir - Le dije y termino de comer el ultimo trozo. Luego preparo unas cosas y yo esperando impaciente en el sofá sentada

\- Bien Lyra. Vamonos -

\- SIII - Salte y salimos de la casa

 _caminando_

\- Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos Bonbon? -

\- A unas llanuras. Creeme, te encantara, y como no hay nadie, podremos estar solas...las dos -

\- Perfecto - Dije saltando

Me fui saltando de alegría, cuando repentinamente, choque sin querer con una pony

\- Auch...- Dijimos las dos

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Lyra? - Dijo bonbon

\- Si - Me paro - Discúlpeme, no veía por donde iba - le dije a la pony que tropeze

\- No te preocupes -

\- Lyra, tropezaste con carrotop...Ella es otra de mis amigas...- Me dijo bonbon acercandose

\- OHhh...Mucho gusto. Soy Lyra - Le dije sonriendo

\- Yo carrotop...Un placer...Bueno, tengo que atender unos asuntos. Nos vemos luego - Dije y se fue e seguimos nuestro rumbo hacia las llanuras...al llegar Bonbon suelta la canasta y al abre

\- ¿Te guste el lugar? - Dijo Bonbon

\- ¿Que si me gusta? ME ENCANTA - Dije saltando por el lugar

\- jajaja, si que te gusta bastante. Ven, traje algo para que comas - Dije sacando unos panes de la canasta - Abre las piernas por mi...DIGO..ABRE LOS PANES

\- Claro...- Dije al agarra el pan con mi magia y abrirlo - Listo

\- HOLAAA - Se escucho a lo lejos...Resulto que era Vinyl y venia hacia acá

\- Mira bonbon, es berry..¿También la invitaste? -

\- jejeje, si claro (Creeme que eso no lo aria ni loca) -

Se acerca berry - ¿Como estan? ¿que hacen tan solas en este lugar? - Dijo berry

\- Es es que Bonbon me invito a un picnic -

\- Cuentame, Berry, ¿que haces por esto lugares? - Dijo bonbon

\- Pues - Dijo berry - La verdad...

 _Minutos antes_ **BerryPunch**

\- Demonios...Necesito encontrar a bonbon para estar un rato con la nueva...es que me atrae...mucho...*Camina* Donde se abran metido - Digo mientras observo dentro de la casa por las ventanas

\- Demonios, yo que pensaba que bonbon estaba en la casa. Ella siempre los sábados se queda en casa y abre a las 4 - Camino y camino y me encuentro con CarroTop

\- HOLA CARRO -

\- Hola berry..¿Como estas? -

\- Bien. Ando buscando a bonbon -

\- ¿Bonbon?...yo la vi con la yegua nueva, las vi que iban directo a las llanuras - Me dijo

\- Esa zorra -

\- ¿Que dijiste? -

\- NADA NADA...Mira la hora...me tengo que ir...CHAU - Me voy corriendo

Corrí y las veo sentadas en el césped

 _Devuelta con la escena_ **Lyra**

\- ehhh...Caminaba por aquí - Dijo BerryPunch

\- BIEN...Bonbon, ¿se puede quedar tambien? ¿sssiiiii? - Le dije

\- Bien...se puede quedar - Dijo bonbon con un tono de amargada

\- BIEEENN...- Dije, y el cielo se empezo a nublar un poco - Miren el cielo, al parecer quiere llover

\- Mmm, ¿sera que quiere llover? - Dice Berry

\- No se, pero mejor cancelemos esto, rápido antes que llueva - Dijo bonbon, al instante empezo a caer gotas - Demonios

\- Vayamos donde casa de minuttet, queda mas cerca y no nos mojaremos...-

\- BIEN, visitaremos a minuttet -Dije saltando

\- Si...*baja la voz* se pondrá incomodo - Dijo bonbon

\- ¿Que dijiste bonbon? -

\- Nada solo vayamos rápido -

\- Si...Esperame Lyra, no conoces el camino - Dije mientras se acercaba y me agarraba el hombre para guiarme - Luego de esto...¿puedes venir a mi casa?, si quieres claro - Me dije un poco seductor y bajo, como qué para que bonbon no escuchara

\- Claro - Le dije

 **Bonbon**

\- Esa zorra - 

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, recuerden dejar sus review, y les aviso que en capitulos avanzados, la cosa se pone mas candente...saben a lo que me refiero**


	3. Contacto de saliva

**que onda a todos. Le traigo otro capitulo xd...para los que no sepan, al parecer tengo un trabajo, y me quitara mucho tiempo y no podre escribir mucho...bueno, no se sabe aun, pero bueno...**

* * *

 **Contacto de saliva**

* * *

BerryPunch siendo una yegua amable, nos lleva a casa de Minuttet, bueno...solo a mi, por que bonbon suponiendo que sabe donde queda, pero por el clima que se ve, es mejor tener un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia

-..- BerryPunch esta caminando al lado de lyra

\- Bien Lyra, casi llegamos. Solo un poco mas - Me dije

\- no te preocupes - Dije con carita alegre

\- Bueno - Bonbon se pone en medio - Apurémonos, ya esta que llueve

\- Si, pero estas en medio de Lyra y yo - Dijo BerryPunch

\- Oigan, ¿esa es la casa de minuttet? ¿la que tiene un relog de arena? - Les dije

 **Tercera persona**

3 yeguas van llegando a la casa de Minuttet antes de que empiece a llover...

\- HOLA MINUTTET - Grito la yegua morada

-..- Minuttet abre la puerta

\- ¿Que estan haciendo aquí? - les pregunto

\- Bueno. ¿No vez que va a llover? - Dijo Berry - Y como tu casa es mas cerca, nos vinimos. Y traje a una amiguita - Dijo mientras señalaba a Lyra

\- Hola Minuttet - Dijo Lyra sonriendole

\- Ohh. Con gusto, vengan pasen, aunque me parece raro que rainbow dash no se a encargado de esas nubes - Dijo mientras veía el cielo como estaba de nublado

\- ¿Y ella que hace con el cielo ? - Pregunto Lyra

\- Ella es la encargada del clima en PonyVille - Dijo Bonbon - Entremos antes que llueva

\- Tomen asiento - Dijo Minuttet mientras pasaban

bonbon puse la canasta en la mesita que estaba al frente el sofá, lyra se puso en el medio del sofá y a su derecha estaba berry, y a su izquierda bonbon

\- ¿Quieren una taza de café o algo ? - Pregunto Minuttet a sus amigas que estaban en el sofá

\- No, gracias - Dijo bonbon

\- Igual. No me provoca - Dijo lyra en medio de las dos

\- Bueno, no se preocupen - Dijo Minuttet mientras se sentaba en frente que había otro sofá...Luego de que las 4 estuvieran sentadas, el silencio solo se escuchaba

Las 4 yeguas estaban en un silencio...un silencia mortal...Se podía incluso escuchar el sonido de la respiración...Pero todo cambio cuando una yegua empezo a gritar "LLEGO LA LECHERA" y tocaba la puerta

\- Abreme Minuttet, TENGO TU LECHE - Dijo la pony que estaba detrás de la puerta. Lyra estaba manteniendo al risa

\- Lyra...¿de que te estas riendo? - Pregunta bonbon

\- ¿YO?...nada nada, jaajaja-

\- Dejala que se ria. Se ve muy linda.. - Dijo BerryPunch

-..- Minuttet abre la puerta

\- Hola Milky, ¿como te va? -

\- tu leche, y vine a ver si me puedes dejar aquí. Parece que va a llover y me voy a mojar - Dijo Milky

\- Bien, pasa, aquí igual hay también se refugian bonbon, berry y la nueva "Lyra"- Dijo mientras pasa la Milky

\- Ohhh...la nueva. Quería conocerla. Carro top me hablo de ella. Dijo que era amigable y muy alegre - Dijo mientras pasaba a la sala a veía a la nueva - Hola, Lyra. me presento. Soy Milky Way, soy la repartidora de leche. Encantada de conocerte -

\- Mucho gusto - Dice Lyra - ¿Y de donde sacas esa leche?

\- No pienses mal. Tengo un ganado - Dijo mientras reía - ¿Quieres probar?

\- Claro - Dijo Lyra al instanto bonbon y berry miraron raro a Milky way - Ten - Le da la leche

\- Gracias *Bebe* - Mientras bebe, bonbon y berry miran fijamente - Gracias - Dijo Lyra mientras terminaba de beber la leche

\- Vaya. Así quisiera beberte - Dijo bonbon

\- ¿Que? - Reaccion Lyra

\- Nada, nada -

\- Okeyyyy...Minuttet, ¿me prestas el baño ? la leche me dio ganas de hacer ahorita - Dijo Lyra haciendo gesto de que quiere ir al baño

\- si, claro. Ven, sigueme - Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y Lyra comenzaba a seguirla

 **Minuttet (Punto de vista)**

Al fin podre estar a solas con ella...Me da tiempo para ser mas directa, y podre aunque sea, tocarle la melena

\- Aquí es - Le dije mientras le abría la puerta

\- Gracias - Me respondió

Demonios, no se que decirle...

\- Ummm...¿Minuttet? -

\- SI -

\- ¿Podrías salir?...necesito tener privacidad -

\- oohh...perdón, perdón, ya me salgo -

 ** _Sala "Casa de Minuttet"_ (Tercera persona)**

\- Y bien...¿como te va milky? - Pregunto bonbon

\- bien, repartiendo la leche como siempre ¿y tu bonbon? -

\- En la tienda de dulces trabajando con Lyra -

\- ¿En serio trabajas con ella ? - Dijo Berry

\- Si, ¿por que ? -

\- Por nada...¿Y sabes de donde viene? -

\- No, ella me dice que es complicado, y no quiere decirme

\- Bueno, que se va a hacer? - Dijo Berry

En ese mismo momento, empieza a llover

\- Ya empezó a llover, pero de la buena - Dijo Berry - Creo que no saldremos tan fácil de aquí

\- Eso estoy viendo -

-..- Aparecer Minuttet sonrojada

\- Vaya, ya empezó a llover - Dijo Minuttet mientras se sentaba en el sofá

\- ¿Que paso con Lyra? - Pregunto Bonbon

\- Esta todavía en el baño -

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo bonbon

\- ¿Y que estuviste haciendo para que estés tan roja? -

\- Pueeesss-...

 ** _FlashBack_**

\- Por celestia. Si me viera haciendo lo que hago, probablemente me odiaría para siempre - Dijo Minuttet mientras veía por el hueco de la cerradura - No puedo ver bien

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

\- Solo me golpee la nariz y los cachetes -

\- Ajá, si tu como no -

\- no te creo nada - Dijo Berry

\- Que tenso se siente el ambiente - Dijo Milky

\- Listo chicas. Ya fui - Dijo Lyra entrando a la sala - Y veo que ya empezó a llover...¿Y que hora es?

\- Creo que son la 1 de la tarde - Dijo Milky way

\- Gracias...y por cierto *Se sienta al lado y le susurra* Gracias por tu leche - Dijo con la voz baja Lyra a Milky way.

-..-Milky se sonrojo

\- JUGUEMOS UN JUEGO - Dijo Lyra

\- ¿Como que? - Dijo Bonbon

\- Ya se - Reafirmo Berry mientras buscaba algo - juguemos a la botellita con esto *Agarra una botella*

\- Es-estas s-segura de e-eso? - Dijo minuttet nerviosa

\- no creo que juguemos eso...Hay puras yeguas, no hay sementales - Dijo bonbon sonrojada

\- A la mierda los sementales -

\- Pero...yo no soy de esas - Dijo milky way

\- Solo vamos a hacer un reto a quien le caiga la punta de la botella, y quien la giro, tendrá de darle el reto adecuado - Dijo Berry

\- Eso me basta - Dijo Minuttet

-..- Berry puso la botella en medio de la mesa

\- Bien, ¿quien la gira? - Pregunto Bonbon nerviosa

\- Giremosla y a quien toque, es la primera - Dijo Berry mientras ponía su casco en la botella y la hacia girar

La botella gira y gira mientras se ponen nerviosas todas...execto Lyra que piensa que es un inocente juego

-..- La botella se paro en Milky way

\- Bueno...jejeje, creo que seré la primera - Dijo giro la botella y cayo en bonbon

\- Bueno, dime que quieres que haga - Dijo bonbon

\- Dejame ver...Quiero que...al terminar de llover, me ayudes con la entrega de leche, ¿si? -

\- Bueno, un reto es un reto..Lo are -

\- Bien, ahora sigue Lyra ya que los turnos funcionan como la aguja del reloj - dijo berrypunch

\- YAY...*Gira la botella* Veamos...*Se para en Minuttet* Bien, veamos que te pondré -

\- Que no sea nada vergonzoso - Dijo minuttet apenada

\- Tranquila, solo quiero que lamas la punta de la botella de la mesa - Dijo Lyra tiendose

\- ¡QUE?! -

\- Lo que escuchas te Minuttet - Dijo berry - Ahora haslo

\- *Suspiero* bien - Minuttet agarra la botella y le pasa la lengua en la punta - Listo

\- Espera un momento...¿que esa botella no era donde bebió Lyra? - Dijo bonbon

\- Mmm...creo que si - Dijo Milky way

\- Ohh...si, si es esa - Dijo Lyra y Minutet se sonrojo a un punto de quedarse callada  
 **  
Bonbon  
**  
Demonios, ojala me hubiera tocado, a mi, yo si quiero tener la saliva de Lyra en mis labios...y..en otras...partes..No es justo, yo fui quien la encontró primero

\- Chicas, cre-creo que t-tengo un ma-malestar en el estomago..T-tengo que ir al baño. Con su permiso - Dijo Minuttet sonrojada y se veía muy nervioso. Solo la vi cuando se bajo del sofá que estaba nerviosa

*Suspiro*

\- Bueno...Si Minuttet no jugara mas, entonces me toca - Dije mientras giro la botella

\- Veamos a quien le cae - Dijo Berry

-..- Cae frente a Berry punch

\- Bien, que me vas a poner? - Dijo mientras me miraba

\- Veamos...ehh...que lamas la alfombra -

\- Ehhh...Sabias que al lamer la alfombra, es señal de que eres lesbiana? - Dijo Lyra

 **Tercera persona**

Se ve claramente 4 yeguas jugando a la botellita en plena lluvia. En una de esas bonbon le da un reto a berry sin saber que era lesbico

\- ¿Co-como sa-sabes eso? - dijo bonbon roja

\- En mi pueblito nos enseñaron muchas cosas - Dijo Lyra colocando su casco en su nuca

\- Ejeje...bueno... - Dijo nervisa Milky

\- como sea, Me toca - Dijo berry mientras giraba la botella y cai frente a lyra

\- SII.. MI TURNO. ¿Que me pondrás hacer? -

\- Te pondría a chupar - Dijo en voz baja berry

\- ¿Que? -

\- No, que solo vayas a mi cas...*Resive un cascaso de bonbon*

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices - Dijo bonbon

\- Aja, si tu -

\- jejeje...creo...que ire a ve a Minuttet, ahora vengo - Dijo Lyra mientras bajaba de sofá

\- ¿Podrían ser mas discretas? - Dijo Miljy way al irse Lyra

\- Yo no lo soy - Dijo berry a milky

 **Lyra**

\- Esto se pone raro. La verdad me trae recuerdo ,pero no quiero recordarlos - Llego a la habitacion de Minutte. Toco y la puerta no estaba cerrada

\- Umm? que rar...- No termine de terminar lo que iba a decir cuando vi a Minuttet lamiendose los cascos y metiendoselos en la boca placenteramente

\- Mi-minuttet!, ¡¿Que haces?! -

\- LYRA!...no es lo que piensas...Ven, por favor. Quiero explicarte que paso -

\- Ah, bueno - Camino sin pensar nada de ella, cuando se tira encima mio

\- Ahora si eres mia - Dijo Minuttet cerrando la puerta con su magia y manteniendome en el piso, sin posibilidad de que me pueda parar

\- E-espera...no quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad? - Le digo para distraerla

\- Si, claro que quiero...Quiero...*Pone su boca en mi oreja*... tu saliva - 

* * *

**Hasta aqui. nos vemos compadres xd, si los deje en una parte muy caliente, probablemente si me ven en persona, me lancen zapatos xD hasta la** **próxima**


	4. Las gemelas

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir un capitulo, es que estaba muy distraído y e tenido fallas tecnicas con mi lapto, demasiado...**

* * *

 **Las gemelas  
**

* * *

Tenía a Minuttet encima mio, no podía moverme, solo podía mover mis patas inferiores...Solo la única cosa que podía hacer, era telefransportarme, pero se me hacia difícil

\- O-oye, Mi-minuttet...Ya p-podrías d-dejar de lamerme - Dije mientras me empezaba a lamerme el cachete

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo - Dijo ella tratando de llegar a mi boca, pero no la dejaba - Ven, solo quiero chupar tu lengua

\- NO! - Solo dije eso y me teletransporte enseguida a la sala y bonbon, milky y berry se me quedaron viendo

 **Tercera perdona**

Una yegua interrumpe el silencio de la sala de la casa de Minuttet por teletransportarse, sus amigas la ven raro

\- Eehh, ¿por que tienes mojada toda la cara y por que tiemblas? - Dijo Berry

\- Y-yo?, t-t-temblar...?..-

\- Si. ¿Que paso?- Pregunto bonbon

\- Veo que estar muy roja, y la cara mojada, ¿que paso? - También pregunto la lechera [Jajaja que risa con esa palabra XD]

\- Nada, nada *Se siente* nada - Dijo LYra sentada

-..- Las 3 se quedaron viendo a Lyra y su cara roja y manchada

\- Oye, Lyra - Dijo berry

\- ¿Que? -

\- ¿Cuando te piensas quitar eso de la cara? -

\- Oh, si, perdón - Dijo LYra quitandose la saliva con l pata derecha

-..- Termina de llover

\- Miren, ya termino de llover - Dijo Milky way - Eso significa que bonbon me ayudara con las entregas - Dijo MIlky con un brillo en los ojos

\- Aff...si, pero, ¿no puede ser mañana?, es que tengo que llevar a Lyra a casa - Dijo bonbon tratando de evadir las entregas

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella - Dijo Berry punch con una mirada amenazadora

\- EXCELENTE!, Berry se encargara de ella mientras me ayudas con las entregas - Dijo la yegua lechera parándose de el sofá

\- Maldicion - Dijo bonbon en voz baja - Bueno...Dejas a Lyra en la casa...¿oíste? -

\- Si, si. Tu tranquila, yo me encargo de ella - Dijo Berry

\- Bueno. Vamos bonbon - Dijo Milky agarrando su equipo y saliendo de la casa de Minuttet

\- Bueno Beryy, ¿que hacemos? - Dijo Lyra con su cara de alegría como siempre

\- Ven, vamos a mi casa, recuerda que te desafié que fueras, así vez como es la mía - Dijo Berry levantándose del sofá y empezaba a galopar mientras Lyra la seguía - Espera, ¿que paso con MInuttet?

\- Nada, solo sigamos - Dijo Lyra

 **Cuarto de Minuttet**

\- Demonios, creo que la asuste y exagere. Espero que con lo qué le hice, me vuelva a hablar *Suspira* Que mala fui

 **[Lyra]**

Estaba por fin a casa de Berry Punch, con un poco de miedo de que me haga algo, pero no creo que sea como Minuttet

\- Donde queda tu casa, Berry? - Le pregunta

\- Casi cerca de la casa de Carro Top - Dijo mientras seguíamos galopando

\- Perfecto - Dije alegremente

Luego de un rato galopando llegamos a la casa de Berry Punch

 **[Tecera Persona]**

\- Yay, ya estamos - Dijo Lyra contenta - Entremos, quiero ver tu casa

\- Si, entremos, yo también quiero ver algo - Dijo Berry abriendo la puerta

La casa de berry es simple, como la de Minuttet...pero tiene cosas que una casa simple no tendría

\- Wow, me gusta - Dijo Lyra - De que trabajas, Berry?

\- Soy dueña de una tienda de bebidas - Dijo Berry agarrando una botella - ¿Quieres?, yo invito

\- No gracias, no bebo -...digo Lyra

\- ¿Segura?, solo un trago, venga - Dijo Berry acercándole la botella

\- Si -

\- Bueno - Dice mientras deja la botella a un lado - Ven, te mostrare la casa - Dijo mientras galopaba

\- YAy -

\- Esta es la cocina -

\- Bonita -

\- Este es mi cuarto, esta casi a la cocina, y frente esta el baño - Dijo mientras abria la puerta del baño - Mira

\- También es bonito - Se mete al baño - Y es un poco grande, ¿no crees?

\- Si - Se mete Berry también - Es por las visitas

\- Ah, bueno, asi tienes mas espacio para ti misma -Dijo Lyra

\- O también espacio para dos - Dijo berry colocando su casco en la nuca de lyra

\- Jejeje *Retira el casco de su nuca* y...donde esta carro top?

\- Esta a dos casa, por que?...la quieres visitar? -

\- Si, quiero ver donde vive -

\- Perfecto, y luego que te parece si vamos a un spa? -

\- En serio?!, eso es genial - Dijo alegre Lyra

\- Me alegro que te guste...*baja la voz* asi te agarraria en la bañera -

\- ¿Que dijiste? -

\- nada, no dije nada -

\- Bueno, entonces vamos - Dijo mientras salia del baño, lyra solo ala siguío hasta que llegaron a una casa con colores de una zanahoria

\- Yo toco -DIjo Lyra -*toc**toc* HOLA SOY LYRA

-..- Abren la puerta

\- OH, hola lyra, y berry. ¿Que les trae por aquí? - Dijo carro top

\- Nada, solo que lyra queria saber donde quedaba tu casa -

\- SII - Dijo Lyra

\- OH, bueno, ya sabes donde queda Lyra...cuando quieras venir, no dudes, te atenderé bien - Dijo carro top, con una pizca de dulzura

\- AJá - Reclamo Berry - Se que eso de "atenderé bien" de seguro es otra cosa -

\- No no, como crees - Dijo Carro top nerviosa

\- Bueno. Vamos donde me dijiste Berry - Dijo Lyra arrastrando a berry - Nos vemos luego Top

\- Ok, pero deja de arrastrarme que tu no sabes donde queda el spa - Dijo Berry y al instante LYra deja de arrastrala

\- Esta bien -

Luego de 2 minutos, llegaron al spa, era como una casa grande, y entraro, y Lyra se sentó en el sofá de espera

 **Pensamiento de Berry**

Al fin, te tengo donde yo quería, ahora solo falta hacer unas cositas y listo, te tendré en mis cascos

 **Pensamiento de Lyra**

Si, al fin...Este es el spa, se ve muy interesante y bonito, le diré a bonbon que un día de estos vengamos

 **Fin de los pensamientos [tercera persona]**

Se ve dos yeguas saliendo de una habitación...las dos se parecían en el echo de los colores, una tenia melena rosada con pelaje azul, y la otra melena azul con un pelaje rosado

\- Oh, hola berry, ¿vienes por lo de siempre? - Pregunto la de melena rosada

\- Si, pero tambien quiero que incluyas a ella, es nueva, se llama Lyra - Dijo Berry - Lyra, ellas son las gemelas Aloe y lotus

\- *Se para del sofña* Mucho gusto, en verdad es un placer conocerlas - Dijo alegremente

Rapidamente las dos yeguas se miraron y pusieron una cara extraña

\- Mucho gusto... Soy Aloe, y ella es mi hermana lotus - Dijo Aloe - Me encanto tu actitud, es muy brillante

\- Con cuerdo con mi hermana -

\- Gracias-

\- Bueno, vengan, ya les prepararemos la sala de masajes y luego la tina - Dijo Aloe

\- YAY, mi primera vez en un spa - Dijo Lyra

 _5 minutos después_

-..- Lyra y berry estanban acostadas en una especia de cama para masajes

\- Listo, ahora les daremos el masaje - Dijo Aloe

\- Y por que tienen unos moretones en las pata? - Pregunto Lyra

\- No, es que teníamos un discusión importante, pero ya esta solucionado - Dijo Lotus

\- Yay - Dijo Lyra

\- Bueno, Lyra, ya que tu eres la nueva, te vamos a dar una seccion especial, sirve mucho para tu cuerpo, te relaja mas, claro, esa es gratis pero el unico problema es que tienes que dejar pasar la tina - Dijo Aloe y de inmedito Berry cambio la expresión de su rostro de felicidad a sospecho

\- Bueno comencemos - Dijo Aloe y interrumpio Berry

\- ¿Que clase de "Sección especial" es esa? - Dijo con curiosidad

\- Una nueva, pero todavía no la hemos puesto en la cartelera -

\- Mmm bueno... - Dijo Berry

-..- 7 minutos pasaron del masaje

\- Mmhh...me siento mas relajada - Dijo Lyra estirandose

\- Igual yo - Dijo Berry

\- Bueno, mientras que berry esta en la tina, te haremos el especial, creeme, te relajara lo suficiente para despojarte del mundo

 _Llevan a Lyra a otro cuarto.._

\- Aquí es. Acuestate y relajate, nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo -

\- Esta bien - Dijo Lyra

 **En la tina [Berry Punch]**

\- Estas dos se ve que le querían hacer algo...pero no pude hacer nada ya que me descubrirían, necesito pensar rápido en una estatregia para escapar aquí sin que le hagan nada

 **Cuarto secreto [Tercera persona]**

Las dos gemelas se acercan a Lyra, y cada un agarro una parte del cuerpo de Lyra para masajearla...Aloe agarro los hombre y Lotus las piernas

\- ¿Te gusta Lyra? - Dijo Aloe

\- Si - Dice placenteramente

\- Quieres que se ponga mejor? - Dijo Aloe poniéndose en la espalda de Lyra, y poniendo su entre pierna en su espalda

\- Uuhhmm...¿que estas...- Iba a decir Lyra cuando Aloe le tapo la boca con su casco

\- Shhh, calladita...te recuerdo que nosotras hacemos el trabajo - Dijo Aloe

\- Mi turno - Dijo Lotus y se pone en la espalda de Lyra y empezaba a lamer sus cascos

\- *Mmhmhm - Intentaba hablar Lyra, pero no podía

Las dos gemelas voltean a Lyra y la ponen boca arriba. Aloe aun tenia su casco en su boca mientras Lotus empezaba a lamer su cuerpo y Aloe a morder sus orejas

\- MMHH! -

\- Oh, querida, esto no es tan malo...después de todo tu querías el "Tratado especial" - Dijo Aloe

\- Si, ahora, viene lo bueno - Dijo Lotus mientras mientras lamia lentamente, llegando hasta la entrepiernas

-..- Se escucha un gemido de Lyra

\- Que hermoso sonido hiciste Lyra - Dijo Aloe mientras empezaba a sacar el casco y volviendo a introducir constantemente de la boca de Lyra

 **Pensamiento de Lyra**

Por todas los seres vivo, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE...ESTAN LOCAS ESTAS DOS YEGUAS

 **Fin del pensamiento [Tercera persona]**

Lotus seguía lamiendo en "esa" parte y lyra se retorcía

Cuando de repente...Berry rompe la puerta

\- Aun lado zorrar, aquí vino Berry - Le lanza dos botellas en la cabeza y las deja inconcientes

\- ¿Estas bien LyrA? - Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantar de la cama

\- S-si, gracias por la ayudita Berry...- Dijo Lyra - No le digas a nadie de que paso aquí - Dijo en voz baja

\- no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie...Perdon por traerte aquí, pero tenemos que irnos antes que despierten...*las ve de nuevo u ve que ni se mueven* si es que despiertan jejjeje 

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, no puede hacer mas por las dificultades que tengo...Nos vemos  
** **PD:No me lancen zapatos**


	5. Fiesta en la piscina

**Perdón por traerles el capitulo tarde, pero e tenido un poco de problemas tecnicos**

* * *

 **Fiesta en la piscina**

* * *

Depués de salir del spa, que gracias a berry pude salir de esas gemelas locas, sino me fueran echos cosas que no queria que me hicieran, la verdad, me recuerdam un poco a mi pueblo

 **Tercera persona**

\- ¿Que tienes Lyra? - Dijo Berry acercandosé

\- Solo pensaba nadamas jajaja -

\- Mmm, bueno, ya que no tengo mas nada que visitar,tendré que llevarte a la casa de Bonbon - Dijo berry pensando - (Pero si la llevo, no podré dormir con ella) - pensó - Lyra, ¿no quieres quedarte en mi casa por hoy?

\- Eso sería genial!, pero tendría que decirle a bonbon, ella es la que me esta cuidando -

\- Vaya,pues no creo casi te violan - Dijo en vos baja

\- ¿Que? -

\- nada, nada -

\- Solo llevame a casa de bonbon,estoy un poco cansada, por favor - Dijo Lyra bostesando

\- Bien, pero cuando quieras, puedes ir a la mía - Lyra reafirmo con un "si" moviendo la cabeza. Luego de 3 minutos caminando,llegaron a casa de bonbon

\- ¿Como entró yo? - Se preguntó Lyra

\- No te preocupes, bonbon siempre deja unas llaves escondidas - Dijo buscandola - La encontré - Dijo sacandola debajo de la alfrombra

\- Gracias, Berry, te veo luego - Dijo Lyra cargando las llaves -Bueno, a entrar - Dijo metíendo la llave y entrando y a la vez trantando

Como en 5 minutos,llega bonbon, y entra a la casa, y veía a Lyra que dormia en el sofá

\- Maldición, que hermosa - Dijo acercandose - Si le doy...un..beso..no creo...que *se acerca a sus labios* cuenta - Rapidamente tocan la puerta - MALDICIÓN

bonbno se acerca a la puerta y abré

\- HOLA, BONBON, ¿COMO ESTAS?-

\- No grites Vinyl, Lyra esta durmiendo -

\- Ohh, perdón, solo vine a invitarlas a una fiesta que se hará en una piscina - Dijo Vinyl sacando unas entradas - Se anotan?

\- Mmm, no se,dejame ver -

\- Hola vinyl - Dijo Lyra y bonbon se asusto un poco

\- ¿Ya dormiste? - preguntó bonbno

\- Si,solo fue una siesta, nada mas - Dijo Alegré - ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

\- Nada,solo las vengo a invitar a unas fiesta en una piscina, será divertido, así podré verte mojad...digo, divertirte - Dijo un una risita al final

\- Jaja, claro que iré, pero no se si bonbon querra ir -

\- Mmm...esta bien, iré -

\- ESO ES PERFECTO!.!... - Dijo Vinyl - La fiesta será a todo wub...Bueno,las veré en la fiesta,en los boletos esta el lugar y la hora . Nos vemos - Dijo dando media vuelta sin antes mirar a Lyra seductoramente y moviendo la cola

\- (Otra mas que quiere a Lyra) - Pensó bonbon

\- SERÁ DIVERTIDO - GRito lyra

\- Lo se, pero ten cuidado - Reclamó bonbon - ¿Y que hicieron tu y berrypunch mientras yo ayudaba a milky?

\- Jejeje. me mostró su casa - Dijo indiferente - *Revisa el boleto* Mira, es mañana en la noche

\- Bien, así podrás dormir -

\- Si, ¿te vas a acostar también? - Pregunto Lyra bostezando

\- No,tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero cuando las termine, me acuesto un rato. Bueno, descansa -

\- Claro, eso haré - Dijo Lyra dando vuelta y galopando a su cuarto -

 **casa de bonbon, [Bonbon]**

\- Bien, ahora tendré que tener cuidado con Vinyl, aunque me parece raro, yo creí que ella tenia una relación con octavia, pero al parecer no, es raro por que las veía compartir mucho y son muy cercanas al puto de bañarse juntas - Me siento - Ojala no allá invitado a Berry, ella si es loca...Solo me toca esperar, pero ojala vinyl no soy tan brusca...Mejor me acuesto, tengo un poco de fatiga después de las entregas

 _ **Casa de bonbon, 11 am**_ **[Tercera Persona]**

Se ve una yegua color menta, descansando cálidamente en su cama...Esta de inmediato se levanta por un presentimiento que la estaban mirando...Voltea al pararse y no ve a nadie

\- Que raro - Dice la yegua. Se levanta y camina hacia la sala, y ve a su amiga sentada

\- Hola bonbon, ¿como amaneciste? -

\- Bien Lyra, aunque es temprano todavía para ir a la fiesta -

\- Lo se, pero ya me tenia que levantar, sentía un presencia extraña - Dijo Lyra - Pero al menos pude dormir, Bueno...al menos una parte por que sentía que me lamían y me besaban - Dijo lyra y bonbon se puso roja y tensa

\- Bu-bueno, y-yo la verdad no se -

\- Bueno, el punto es que sentía mi cuerpo baboso, pero ya que - Dijo Lyra - Me iré a cepillar y quizás me podrá bañar

\- Haslo, recuerda que esta es como tu casa -

\- Y por eso te agradezco mucho - Dijo lyra pasandole la cola por la barbilla - Bueno, me iré a bañar

Casi de inmediato, bonbon se puso roja - Creo que lo sabe. No es tan inocente después de todo - Dijo ella

 _5 pm_

Luego de haberse bañado Lyra, ella y bonbon jugaron un rato con unas cartas que ella tenía guardadas, se hizo la hora de ida y tocaron la puerta

\- Yo abro - Dice bonbon -

\- LISTAS PARA LA FIESTA - Dice Vinyl al abrir la puerta

\- No grites birnyl, es obvio que estamos listas -

\- Hola Vinyl - Dijo LYra con una hermosa sonrisa - Lista y preparada

\- EXCELENTE!, y menos mal que no llevan muchas cosas, ya que todo el mundo se va a mojar - Dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Que esperamos?, ¿que inicie la fiesta? VAMOS - Grito vinyl con energía

\- (Vinyl actúa igual, aun así estando Lyra) - Pensó bonbon

\- VAMOS - Lyra dijo igual con energía

Luego de un rato caminando,llegaron a una especie de club nocturno, allí se encontraba la fiesta.

\- ¿Que les parece? - Dijo Vinyl

\- Me parece asombroso. ¿Y quienes mas vinieron? - Dijo Lyra

\- No se, yo estaba encargada de una parte de las invitaciones en ponyville,octavia de otra, y otros ponys estaban encargados de otras partes -

\- Bueno, entremos, probablemente ya haya iniciado - Reclamó bonbon

\- No creo...pero ya que lo dices: entremos, quiero enseñarles la piscina - Dijo Vinyl empezando a galopar entrando al club y las demás la siguieron

\- Wow, si que es grande - Dijo Lyra

\- Si, siempre se hacen fiesta a lo grande aquí - Dijo Octavia apareciendo

\- Hola tavi, ¿que te fue? - Dijo Vinyl

\- No muy bien, solo pocos aceptaron. Aloe y Cloe tiene mucho dolor de cabeza - Dijo octavi y lyra se sitió incomoda

\- Hola Octavia - Dice lyra incomoda

\- Hola Lyra. Veo que si aceptaste -

\- ¿Como no aceptarla? -

\- Bueno, disfruten de la fiesta, yo estaré en unos asuntos - Dijo Octavia yéndose sin antes hacerle un gesto a Vinyl de "No hagas lo que te dije"

\- Bueno chicas, vamos a la piscina, y no importa si trajeron trajes de baño, aquí todos se meten como sea - Dijo Vinyl

Llegaron a la piscina y lyra lo primero que hizo era acercase de lo grande que era

\- wow, si que es grande, de donde vengo son chiquitas - Dice lyra moviendo el agua con sus cascos y chapoteando

\- Jejeje, me gusta tu actitud de niña - Dice Vinyl

Luego de un rato, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Había ponys locos que se montaba en las mesas, otros que se lanzaban de pansazos. Habían inclusos, ponys besandose por unas esquina

\- Esto esta de locura - Dice a gritos por que la musica que estaba alta Lyra

\- Lo se, hay muchas cosas locas - Reclamó bonbon y repentinamente se apareció vinyl

\- ¿Disfrutan la fiesta?!- Gritando igual

\- SII -

\- PERFECTO...- Grito Vinyl - Lyra, necesito pedirte un favorsito...Ven sigueme - Dice mientras al terminar, le menea la cola frente a ella

\- Cl-claro - Dijo Lyra siguiéndola

\- Si claro - Dice bonbon al irse - Debe ser una trampa

\- ¿y en que te ayudo Vinyl? - Dijo Lyra

\- Necesito que pruebes esta bebida por mi - Dijo dándole una especia de jugo con su magia

\- Claro - Bebe el jugo

\- ¿Y bien? - Dice Vinyl

\- Mmmm...me...siento mareada...y..fatigada -

\- Perfecto! -

\- ¿Por...que...dices eso..? -

\- Nada - Dijo Vinyl volteando los ojos- Ven, tengo que tratarte, el efecto durara si no me equivoco: 20 minutos -Dice mientras cargaba a lyra con su magia y la ponia en una cama

\- ¿Co-como me trataras? - Dijo Lyra y vinyl se le monta encima

\- Nada en especial - Le pone una venda en los ojos - Lo que voy hacer es algo que no e echo ni con Octavia - Dice mientras olía su cuello

\- ¿Q-QUE HACES? -

\- Hueles bien, aun así estando activa por 4 horas - Dice mientras lamia su cuello hasta llegar a la boca. Rápidamente Lyra solo giro la cabeza - Venga

\- NO! - Reclamó Lyra. Pero vinyl la garro y le siguió pasando la lengua

\- Solo dejame probar un poquito - Siguió pasandole la lengua, e incluso se recostó en ella

 **[Octavia]**

Me acerco bonbon al verla que estaba sola sin Lyra y vinyl

\- Hola bonbon, ¿y Lyra? -

\- No se, Vinyl le pidió un favor y la siguió -

\- Oh, ok. Gracias - Le dije mientras me retiraba a buscarlas - Entonces hizo lo que hizo, no me queda de otra que entrar y interrumpir lo que hace - Dije mientras empezaba a correr...Seguí corriendo y escucho unos gemidos detrás de una puerta que decía "No molestar" rápidamente entre para ver que sucedía y me encuentro a vinyl encima de Lyra

\- VINYK, ¿QUE TE DIJE? - dije mientras me acercaba a ella

\- MIERDA!1 - dijo vinyl bajandose de la cama - lo siento octavia

 **[Lyra]**

Sii, vinieron a parar esto

\- Gr-gracias octavia - Le dije parandome

\- Que te dije que no lo hicieras, vinyl? - Dijo octavia - TE dije que no si no estoy yo - Dijo octavia y se acerco a mi, yo solo hice desaparecerme con mi magia

 _Centro de la fiesta_

Aparesco repentinamente al lado de bonbon y me vio sorprendida y preocupada

\- ¿QUE PASO? - Dijo bonbon

\- Nada, solo que no pude ayudarla - Le dije - Bueno *bostezo* ya estoy un poco cansada, ¿que tal si nos vamos a casa? -

\- Mmm...bueno, si tu lo dices, entonces vamonos - 

* * *

**Perdonenme por tan corto capitulo, es que tengo una falla tecnica en mi lapto horrible que no me deja concentrarme bien...espero que no les moleste que actualice un poco tarde, y tambien por poca ideas, y les vengo a decir que solo falta 3 capitulos para que termine en el final que siempre e pensado...Nos vemos CORAZONES GAAYS PARA TODO 3**


	6. ANUNCIO

**Hola a todos, m disculpo por la tardanza, pero tengo errores tecnicos en mi lapto, que por culpa de mi hermano pendejo, se daño el puerto de carga, y estoy sin escribir por eso, no piense que deje de escribir, solo es que tengo ese problema nada mas, les vengo avisando que no se cuando me acomoden la lapto, asi que estare ausente hasta nuevo aviso, y si pregunta, estoy subi esto ya que le pedi prestada la lapto a un compañero de universidad, pero no me sirve mucho para escribir ya que se queda pegado el teclado y no me deja colocar los acentos.**

 **Me despido hasta nuevo aviso, y si quieren que escriba con esta lapto (que depaso que no me deja ver porno) diganme**

 **Chao**


End file.
